biofanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjä:Paavo12
Tietoa minusta Hei! Olen Paavo12 ja olen myös Bioarkistojen käyttäjä. Haluan auttaa Bio-Klaania ja muita käyttäjiä! En oikein pidä Hero Faktorysta yhtä paljon kuin Bioniclestä. Omia mielipiteitä Minusta kanohi Inginka olisi parempi kuin Ignika. Omat muokkaukset * Omat suosikkisivut * Lisää linkki suosikkisivuillesi tässä wikissä tähän. * Suosikkisivu #2 * Suosikkisivu #3 (20:12:18) Tawa: Noin, nyt voit mennä. (20:12:21) Tawa: Kirmaa siis. (20:12:32) paavo12: ... (20:12:34) Matoro_TBS: ... nuo lausahdukset kuulostavat paljon hienommilta ulkona asiayhteydestä. (20:12:38) Herra ChatBot ELKOM: Matoro_TBS kirjautui ulos. (20:13:03) Tawa: Ja hän kirmasi. (20:13:06) Killjoy: ...minä en tainnut edes koskaan selittää, mitä minä tuolla lauseella tarkoitin? (20:13:20) Tawa: Selitit toki. (20:13:27) Killjoy: Okei, huh. (20:13:40) paavo12: Kuuluisa "Viimeinen lentävä lause" (20:14:46) Tawa: Muuten, se viikko jonka vietin banhempieni luona... Minä kutsuin heitä banhemmikseni koko viikon, eikä kumpikaan reakoinut mitenkään. (20:14:54) Tawa: Se oli surullista. (20:15:19) Tronsreader: paavo on kaksitoistavuotias? Heh. (20:16:25) Killjoy: Voi sinua. (20:16:26) paavo12: Ja näin pyhän Klaanikunnan läsnäollessa, 10 uskonnon numeron saamien valtuuksin, julistan teidät mieheksi ja vaimoksi, Kunnes Viikatemies teidät erottaa... (20:16:36) Killjoy: Sinun täytyy keksiä radikaalimpi nimitys. (20:16:38) Tawa: ... (20:16:43) Killjoy: ... (20:16:56) paavo12: Saatte suudella morsianta (20:17:04) Tawa: Kenet sinä menit nyt avioimaan? (20:17:14) Herra ChatBot ELKOM: Peelo kirjautui sisään. (20:17:16) Peelo: Oye. (20:17:19) paavo12: Teidät (20:17:35) Peelo: PAAVOMIES!! (20:17:37) Tawa: ... (20:17:39) Peelo: Ha ha, ehdin ensin. (20:17:41) Killjoy: ... (20:17:43) Tawa: Helei sinulle. (20:17:56) paavo12: PEELO! Saavuit juuri sopivasti häihin... (20:17:59) Peelo: Helei helei. (20:18:03) Peelo: Häihin. Wat. (20:18:12) Peelo: Saanko minä olla bestman. (20:18:14) Tawa: Joy, missä on suudelmani? (20:18:32) Peelo: Meanwhile, in a dark cave, Manfred is raging. (20:18:35) Killjoy: ... (20:18:42) Killjoy: Ah what the heck. (20:18:49) Tawa: En minä tiedä. (20:18:57) Killjoy suutelee Tawaa ja kaivelelee eropapereita (20:19:03) Killjoy: Nimi tuohon. (20:19:07) Tawa: Hei! (20:19:12) Tawa: Eihän tämä nyt käy. (20:19:12) Peelo tuikkaa eropaperit tuleen (20:19:18) Peelo: Har har. (20:19:26) Killjoy: ...heii. Tämä ei ollut suunniteltua. (20:19:26) Peelo: You are doomed to be together FOREVAR (20:19:31) paavo12: hyvä, Peelo (20:19:39) Tawa: Minä olen kyllä nyt vähän hämmentynyt. (20:19:41) Tronsreader: Minä saan varmaankin toimia ruoan hoitajana? Eli piilotan kaikki kalaruoat. (20:19:43) Killjoy: Tämä avioliitto oli vahinko. (20:20:10) Tawa: Myönnetään, minä olisin halunnut Manun, mutta sinäkin kelpaat. (20:20:24) Killjoy: ...tämä on todella imartelevaa. (20:20:31) Tawa: Ei ole. (20:20:40) Peelo: Saanko minä mennä naimisiin Domekin kanssa. (20:20:45) paavo12: Walitettavasti Manu ei ole kuulemassa (20:20:48) Tawa: Käy minulle. (20:20:55) Tronsreader: Joku ottaa tämän kaiken talteen. (20:21:03) Tawa: Ei. (20:21:05) Herra ChatBot ELKOM: Domek kirjautui ulos (Aikakatkaisu). (20:21:07) Tawa: tämä tuhotaan. (20:21:08) paavo12: Peelo (20:21:12) paavo12: O-O (20:21:15) Killjoy: Kuvittelen jo, kuinka Manu kohta rysäyttää kirkon ovet auki ja huutaa "VASTUSTAN!" (20:21:26) Tawa: Verisenä. (20:21:37) Killjoy: Kirveen kanssa. (20:21:54) Peelo: Minulla on Domekille jo suklaarasia ja kukkakimppu. (20:21:55) paavo12: Portsarit yrittävät kantaa hänet ulos (20:21:58) Tawa: Tai samalla tavalla kuin Pyramid Head elokuvassa. (20:22:50) paavo12: Tuleehan kaikki nauhalle (20:22:56) paavo12: ? (20:22:59) MaKe: Nuo Torinen klaanospekulaatioviestissä olevat nukkekuvaukset. Olenko missannut käydessä jotain? (20:23:04) Peelo: Nauhalle? (20:23:07) Peelo: *krhm* (20:23:24) Tronsreader: Pyramiidipää oli kohtalaisen jännä elokuvassaan. Liian pienessä osassa. (20:23:26) Peelo: Domek, jos ikinä näet tämän, minä rakastan sinua. (20:23:31) Peelo ojentelee kukkia kameran edessä (20:23:43) Peelo: ... (20:23:45) Peelo: nope.avi (20:23:55) Tawa: Tuo oli kaunista. (20:23:59) paavo12: PEELO! Suksi kuuseen kameran edestä!! (20:24:01) Tawa: taputtaa (20:24:12) Peelo: En. Minä olen pahemman luokan linssilude (20:24:14) Peelo: . (20:24:42) paavo12 viittoo turvamiehille (20:25:20) Tronsreader: On onnistunut hääturvamiehet omituisella olemuksellaan. (20:25:23) Peelo tuikkaa turvamiehet tuleen (20:25:27) Peelo: KEHEHE. (20:25:32) paavo12: Ja minne Joy pakeni? (20:25:45) Tronsreader: *häätämään tur- (20:25:50) Killjoy: Syön hääkakkua. (20:26:10) Tawa: Heeei, eikö meidän pitänyt leikata se yhdessä? (20:26:22) Tronsreader: Minun kakkuni! (20:26:42) paavo12: *Häävalssi* (20:26:52) MaKe: Keiden häät? (20:27:06) Tawa: Minä ja Joy olemme naimisissa. (20:27:09) Peelo: Tawa ja Joiku. (20:27:10) Tawa: Ilmeisesti. (20:27:10) Tronsreader: Teille muille piti olla tuo muffini nurksassa. (20:27:11) MaKe: ... (20:27:13) Peelo: Perk, ehdit ensin. (20:27:18) paavo12: Olet myöhässä (20:27:21) Tawa: Hah. (20:27:33) MaKe: .... (20:27:44) Killjoy: Sorry bro. (20:28:05) Tawa: Kai sormuksessa lukee Joyromir? (20:28:15) Killjoy: Totta kai. (20:28:29) Killjoy: Ja sinulla lukee "lääh <3 2011" (20:28:35) Tawa: ... (20:28:41) MaKe: http://bko.wall.fm/photo/view/1546 (20:28:49) paavo12: Oi, kuinka romanttista! (20:29:07) Tronsreader syö kuppikakkuja salaisessa ullakkohuoneessa. (20:29:20) Peelo: "Lääh". (20:29:22) Herra ChatBot ELKOM: MaKe on nyt MaKe_on_yksinäisyys. (20:29:35) Peelo: Jostain syystä, kun ajattelen Joyta, Tawaa, ja sanaa "lääh", saan kauheita mielikuvia. (20:29:46) Tawa: ... (20:29:48) paavo12: No, mutta MaKe. Saithan Tawan sentään sukuun (20:29:53) Tawa: Pidä ne mielikuvat itselläsi. (20:30:02) Tawa: Joy ja MaKe ovat sukua? (20:30:10) MaKe_on_yksinäisyys: kyllä (20:30:14) MaKe_on_yksinäisyys: Etjö tiennyt? (20:30:20) MaKe_on_yksinäisyys: *Etkö (20:30:21) Tawa: Paljastuksia! (20:30:23) Peelo: Haluatteko selostuksen mielikuvistani. Tarkan sellaisen. (20:30:28) Tawa: Emme. (20:30:29) paavo12: "(20:27:44) Killjoy: Sorry bro" (20:30:32) Zucking_ragequit_ffs: Peelo. (20:30:33) Tawa: Minulla on bantaser. (20:30:34) Zucking_ragequit_ffs: Emme. (20:30:38) Herra ChatBot ELKOM: Zucking_ragequit_ffs on nyt Zade. (20:30:38) Tawa: Ooooo. (20:30:42) Tawa: Veljeksiä. (20:30:47) Peelo: Hahahaa, ja sillein. (20:31:09) Tronsreader: PeeLo, kerro vain. (20:31:37) Peelo: En taida. Koska bantaser. (20:31:41) Tronsreader: Nämä juhlat alkoivatkin käydä tylsiksi kakun lloppuessa. (20:31:47) paavo12: Eiköhän Tawan ole aika heittää kukkakimppu (20:31:58) Peelo: Saatte tyytyä maaniseen nauruun, joka löytyy ylempää. (20:32:03) Peelo: TAWA (20:32:07) Peelo: HEITÄ KUKKAKIMPPU (20:32:09) Tawa: viskaa kimpun Joyn naamalle (20:32:13) Tawa: Oh, anteeksi. (20:32:17) Killjoy: Aaablgh. (20:32:23) Peelo: ... Epäreilua. (20:32:23) paavo12: Täällä ei vain ole muita tyttöjä... (20:32:25) Killjoy: ...kas hei, Petunioita. (20:32:34) Tawa: Tietysti. (20:32:37) Peelo: Paavo, there's more than meets the eye. (20:32:39) Peelo: Le wut. (20:32:41) MaKe_on_yksinäisyys: Tunge ne petunia vaikka sinne missä aurinko ei paista (20:32:47) MaKe_on_yksinäisyys: t (20:33:05) Tawa: Siskoni on paikalla. (20:33:15) Peelo: Missä. (20:33:22) Tawa: Zadduli. (20:33:31) Peelo: Onko Zade siskosi. (20:33:40) Tawa: Tietysti. (20:33:47) Tawa: Silloin kun lissuttelemme. (20:33:47) Peelo: ... (20:33:48) paavo12: Visu morsiusneitona. :) (20:33:53) MaKe_on_yksinäisyys: Peelo ja Tawa eivät ole sukulaissuhteista perillä (20:33:56) Peelo: ... Zangeeeeerrrrrr~